


This was a trial of his restraint and he was winning... but barely

by xcrossheartedx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcrossheartedx/pseuds/xcrossheartedx
Summary: For the 2020 Grindeldore ExchangePrompt: Bookverse only – anything with kinky sex magic
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2020





	This was a trial of his restraint and he was winning... but barely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comradecourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you like it, I had lots of fun developing the idea until this final result came into life


End file.
